The Webs We Weave
by NVEmber
Summary: Sayuki Miyamoto has come to Kaiden with one objective in mind, and that is to find Yusuke Urameshi. However, it seems fate has other plans considering she arrives shortly after his untimely death. Determined to know the kind of man he was, she gets to know his friends and family. Yusuke, watching from above, becomes increasingly frustrated not knowing who she is or what she wants.


**The Webs We Weave**

By: N.V Ember

* * *

Dear Readers,

I haven't written a fanfic in a while so if you're going to flame me, at least use constructive criticism. I hope this is alright for an opening chapter. It took me a few weeks to go over it and edit it to make sure it wasn't a complete piece of crap. Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome and appreciated!

Sincerly,

Emily

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yusuke sat and observed Kaiden from above. _I guess being dead has some of its perks _He thought as he watched Kuwabara get his face pounded into the ground behind Sarayashiki Junior High School. He chuckled to himself as he watched Kuwabara get his ass kicked. It was hot outside, which was unusual for this time of year; there was no breeze to be found either, so Yusuke felt a little bad when Kuwabara's face made contact with the heated sidewalk. "Are you watching that poor boy get pummeled again?" Botan asked, appearing from nowhere. Yusuke jumped and in the process dropped his spirit egg. He quickly caught it with both hands and placed it back in his pocket. "What'd I say about sneaking up on me like that?!" He shouted and turned to face Botan. She covered her mouth and giggled, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." she said. Yusuke sighed in agitation. "Did Koenma say when this beast is supposed to hatch yet?" he asked. Botan paused and thought for a moment. "No... nothing in particular, just that when it was going to hatch you'd know because it would start to glow." He shook his head and turned back to watching Kuwabara pick himself back up off the pavement.

"He doesn't know when to give up, does he?" Botan asked as her attention switched to Kuwabara's fight. "Not at all." Yusuke chuckled. Kuwabara threw a punch toward his opponents face who merely stepped out of the way to avoid the attack, catching his fist in his palm with ease. He twisted his arm and pushed him to the ground, contorting his arm behind him and pressing it into his back. Kuwabara let out a yelp as he felt his shoulder pop out of place. Yusuke winced. "Lately he's been picking fights with just about anyone." Botan said. "I noticed." "Let go of me you coward and fight like a real man!" He shouted, squirming underneath him. "Hey Genji, you better hurry up and kick his ass, there's a cop on patrol headed this way." said one of the lookouts who was glancing around the corner. Genji got off of Kuwabara. "We'll finish this next time." he said cooly and spat next to him, he turned to hurry off with his two other minions. Kuwabara got up off the ground and wiped the grass off his uniform. "Jerks, I would have kicked his ass he hadn't run away like a little girl!" He grumbled to himself. Yusuke chuckled watching him. "Sure you would have, buddy." Kuwabara grabbed his backpack off the ground and began to head out of the abandoned field. He followed the traffic on the sidewalk as he began heading to his house. "Excuse me!" a tiny voice yelped from behind him. He continued walking. "E-excuse me..." the voice said again, quieter, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He swung around to come face to face with nothing. "Uh.. what?" He scratched the back of his head and looked from left to right. "Down here..." said the voice. His eyes followed the source and fell upon the form of a short young girl. She was looking down and fidgeting nervously. The sunlight reflected off her pitch black hair, giving it an almost blueish tint in some areas.

"Uh...yeah?" he asked nervously. Her head lifted at the sound of his voice; her large eyes transfixed themselves on his face they were hidden behind a large pair of dark square-shaped glasses which seemed to magnify her already large rounded eyes. She shifted from one foot to the other and began to speak "Uhm... is the Urameshi household around here?" she asked in a small high-pitched voice. Her skin was unusually pale, with a few freckles spread across her cheeks. Underneath her right eye, just barely noticeable was a jagged pale pink scar. Her lips were chapped, but full and pale, which caused her violet eyes to stand out among her features more than anything. She bit into her lower lip nervously waiting for his response as she stared up at him. "Yeah, it's around the corner from here but what do you want with the Urameshi household?" Kuwabara asked, his voice was low and his eyes looked to the floor. "I'm looking for Yusuke Urameshi." She replied and played with the ribbon on her school uniform. "What? You didn't hear?" He asked, awe struck. "What do you mean? I'm not from here... I'm from Mushiyori city." She fretted. "Oh, uh... that's too bad. Yusuke died a couple of weeks ago..." he lamented, averting his eyes. "What?" she cried. "What do you mean he died a few weeks ago?!" She squeaked. "He died... kicked the bucket, he went out saving some kid from getting hit by a car. The funeral was last week." Kuwabara reiterated. Her large eyes began to fill with tears as she sank to her knees. "He's dead? That's it? He's gone? Just like that?" She began to sob, her tiny form shook. Kuwabara's eyes widened, he leaned down "Hey... uh... it's alright... I mean... well..." he rubbed the back of his head nervously and patted her shoulder. "It's not alright!" She cried and covered her face.

Botan looked over at the scene. "What do you suppose she wants with you?" She asked curiously. Yusuke glanced over at the scene. "No idea. I've never seen the chick in my entire life." He floated down next to the scene and studied her features. Through her tears he could see her face was heart shaped, and her nose was small and pointed. She was younger than him, maybe a grade or two below Kuwabara and himself. Her uniform was red, suggesting she came from a different school. She was thin, but curvy with a small waist. She seemed like any other ordinary girl, minus those hauntingly large violet eyes, so what could she want with him? He thought to himself.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it like that... I just... well, I was really looking forward to meeting him..." she said in a tiny voice. "Are you sure you're talking about Yusuke Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, dumbfounded. She nodded, drying her eyes on the ribbon from her school uniform. "I'm sure of it." she confirmed. "Uh, well... I'll walk you there I guess, maybe Atsuko can help or something, it's on my way home anyway... What did you say your name was?" he asked picking her bag up off the floor and handing it to her. "Oh, my apologies for not introducing myself earlier...I'm Sayuki..." her voice wavered. She sniffled and stared at the floor. "Let's get going, the sun's going to be setting soon anyway." Kuwabara said as he offered her his hand to help her up. She took it and stood, wrapping her arms around her bag. "Thank you..." "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara." He said, he made a small polite bow in her direction. "It's very nice to meet you Kuwabara." She said softly. "Urameshi's place is this way." He said as he began walking. She followed beside him, staring at the floor. "Did you know Yusuke?" She asked meekly. "Yeah." He stated. Yusuke floated above the two of them, following behind at a distance. Kuwabara shuddered. "Are you cold?" Sayuki asked. He shook his head. "Nah, just thought I felt something." He responded, he peered over his shoulder. She looked back as well. "It's nothing, come on." he said.

They continued walking a couple of blocks, in mutual silence. Every now and then Kuwabara would glance over at her. "It's just up here." He said as he stopped in front of the house. It was eerily silent and the lights were off. "Uh... maybe no one's home?" he stated. She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I'll wait right outside." she said nonchalantly as she stepped up to the house and sat on the bottom step. "Okay... uh... well, good luck. I'll be headed off." He said. She waved. "Thank you again Kuwabara." she bowed her head as she sat. "No problem, maybe I'll see you around." he said, he waved and began walking away.

Yusuke turned to Botan "Who is she?" he asked. "I don't know! I'm just as confused as you are!" She shouted. He turned his attention back to Sayuki. _What could she want with me?_ He thought. "I'm going to go see if I can find anything out about her." Botan said as she perched on her oar. "I'll be back when I have some information." she said before disappearing into the sky. "Of course you will." Yusuke grumbled. He sighed and turned to watch Sayuki again, he scratched his head, and floated in front of her. He peered into her face. She sat staring into nothing, her eyes glazed over in sorrow. She put her head on her hands and balanced her elbows on her knees. "I wonder what he was like..." she murmured. "Why the hell am I so fascinating to you?" Yusuke shouted. He covered his face in frustration. Footsteps made them both turn to face the person approaching. Atsuko stumbled down the walkway, hiccuping and drunk. Just as she made it to the entrance she paused and stared at Sayuki. "Who are you?" she slurred. Sayuki jumped up quickly and bowed. "My apologies... I'm Sayuki Miyamoto." she said quietly. "And why are you here...?" Atsuko walked up to her and sized her up. "I uhm... well, I came here looking for Yusuke Urameshi... I'm from Mush-" "You're a bit late for that!" Atsuko shouted. "The dimwit is already dead!" she waved her arms frantically.

"I-I know that... I mean, I didn't when I came to Kaiden... but I ran into a schoolmate of his and he was kind enough to show me here..." Sayuki stammered. "Why would you bother coming here looking for Yusuke, knowing he's dead?" Atsuko asked, she opened the door. "Did you know my son?" Sayuki shook her head. Atsuko stepped inside and left the door open, Sayuki stood quietly outside the door. "I'm sorry for being a bother..." she whispered. She turned to walk away when Atsuko appeared in the door frame again "You can come in. Might as well see his coffin." she said waving her hand. Sayuki peered around the door frame and stepped over the threshold. "I'm really sorry for your loss Miss Urameshi..." she whispered. Atsuko snorted and opened the fridge, she pulled out a beer. "It was his own damn fault." She said bitterly, the look on her face was angry, but tears could be seen in the corner of her melancholy eyes. Sayuki shyly approached her and bowed. "You still haven't told me you're relation to my son." Atsuko muttered, offering her a beer. Sayuki politely declined it and stared at the massive coffin in the living room. "I was a friend of a friend at school... and I had heard about his passing... I just wanted to pay my respects..." she said quietly. "This late at night?" Atsuko inquired raising an eyebrow. "I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid." she continued, walking Sayuki over to the coffin. "Pay whatever respects you like, if you need me I'll be in the other room." She spoke as she walked away.

The door closed with a click and silence filled the room. Sayuki stood in front of Yusuke's coffin nervously. She wrung her hands and stared at the picture of him above it. "I wish I had gotten to know you..." she whispered quietly. Yusuke hovered above her as she stood watching his coffin. _I really don't know what the hell she thinks is so fascinating about me, it's really ticking me off. _He thought. He was frustrated with not knowing who she was. He crossed his arms and sat on his coffin cross legged staring back at her. "I still have no idea what you were like..." Sayuki whispered, her large eyes glazed over with tears and she took her glasses from her face to wipe away a few that strayed to roll down her pale cheeks. She slowly sank to her knees in front of the coffin and stared at the ceiling. "It's funny how I finally get to meet the one person in the world who could have changed my fate... but it's too late to even talk to them..." she whispered and laughed a little. The tears fell from her eyes freely now as she laughed a bit and cried. "Hey psycho! Stop crying like a little shit and just tell me who the hell you are!" Yusuke shouted angrily. He stood in front of her, nose to nose, staring into her violet orbs. Her eyes stared on, unwavering and unblinking as her attention focused on the picture of him above his casket. He backed away a bit, unnerved by her eyes. "Sheesh... Just get over it already, I'll be back once this stupid egg hatches anyway, and then I'm gonna have some questions for you." He muttered bitterly.

Sayuki stood up quietly and picked her bag up. "It was nice to meet you." She said glancing back at the photo. She turned towards the door and exited, leaving Yusuke perplexed and angry without any answers or closure.


End file.
